Two Sides
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Repost of my story entitled Mystery Story. Hopefully it'll be easier to understand now :D HaruYuki
1. The Rat

Quick Notes Fruits Basket is **not **mine. But I'm sure you knew that…This is a re-post of the first fanfic I ever wrote! Or at least…the first sexual fanfic…I'm sure you can tell ;3; Aaanyway, I had this posted under Mystery Story and the way it was written no one could tell what was going on. So I deleted that story, broke up the 2 POV's into separate chapters, and re-posted it :D Hopefully this way will be easier to get. First is Yuki's! Forgive typo's, errors, etc. and enjoy! Roll fanfic! -love-

Even I was unsure of how much I wanted him. True, I had known him most of my life. We weren't brotherly close, but I was still closer to him than anyone else in this family. But at times he came off as distant. I was adored by all my peers it seemed, but none more than him. I sat, watching him stare into the clouds as he usually did after school. His white hair blowing in the wind as his black roots underneath simply sat. He was much, much taller than I was, and much more muscular.

His eyes, a pale grey and usually half-lidded, made him seem lazy and uninterested in anything most of the time. He was very attractive, and his fur lined jacket, jewelry, pants and boots all seemed to coin an attitude from him. It seemed to fit both his personalities, the black one as well as this placid one. He turned his head slowly and stared back into my violet eyes. I squeaked and turned around quickly. I could still feel his eyes on me, just staring, wondering perhaps why I was gazing at him.

I lifted my hand up, and smoothed out my grey-lavender locks, pushing them out of my eyes. Some girls near me giggled and stared at me from behind the school building. I heard them calling me that terrible nickname again. "The Prince." My insides burned in embarrassment and anger.

One of them came up to me and said, giggly and absurdly, "Good morning Prince, how are you today."

"Fine." I said, trying not to let my anger and embarrassment show. She giggled and tottered off to god knows where, and I was glad she was gone. Then, behind me, I heard a soft chuckle and my blood ran cold.

I'm embarrassed that he had to hear those girls calling me that. Hearing him laugh makes me bolt up in surprise, and I hear him get up. He seats himself next to me and takes hold of my clothing, as usual. Normally I'd push him off, but I feel different around him today. He stares for a moment, then places his head on my shoulder. I blush. He's never done this before. Not knowing how to respond I simply lay my head atop his.

I feel him go tense then relax. I suppose I caught him off guard. Am I really so predictable? I sigh, a mistake. He can read me better than anyone I know, and as I expected, he lifts his head up to stare at me. I try to block him from seeing what's wrong. I give my blankest stare and I see hurt flash across his eyes. He's still clinging to my shirt, but I feel his grip loosen. Immediately I snap out of my stare and give him a small smile. He stares back at me in amazement then gives me one of his smirks. He's rather nice looking when he smirks, I'll admit. He leans forward some and touches my forehead with his. He breathes, it feels warm and inviting on my lips.

"Alright?" He asks plainly. I nod and he smirks again. He reaches up with his other hand and attaches it to my shirt as well. He pulls me closer, leans down, and lays his head just under my chin. I blush furiously and gulp. I hear him chuckling again and I smile.

"Don't be so nervous." He replies. He snuggles up to me and gives me a small kiss on the chin. I quiver a little and blush furiously. The spot he kissed is still burning and I begin to lick my lips nervously. He sits back up and stares deep in my eyes. I don't' give him my blank stare this time, but look at him outright. His eyes dance and he leans in giving me a small peck on the lips. I accept it, and my heart beats faster. He leans back and studies my face then moves in again for a longer one this time. His lips cover mine and I blush. I feel my eyes close and my heart begins to beat at top speed. I inwardly moan in disappointment as I feel him break the kiss.

I feel myself float almost. His lips are so inviting and wonderful I feel so sad that its over. I wish for more, then notice him staring at me. He's smiling in a smug sort of way, like he's proud of something. He leans forward, and I dart out to meet him. Again I feel his welcomed lips on mine. Oh the things I've been missing! Then, I feel something pushing at my lips. I part them and his tongue comes swimming in. I blush, feeling a little overwhelmed.

When he finds my tongue he immediately starts to caress it with his. He pushes down my throat then back up to my tongue and tangles it in his own. I can feel my pants getting tighter, and "myself" growing. It all feels so good that I let out a soft moan. I was sure he heard me, because he paused for a moment.

When he started again, its like his tongue was made from rubber. It was bending and stretching and moving everywhere! It was amazing and made me wonder where he had gotten his skills at. I sighed, over and over again, at how good it all felt, and I didn't think it could get any better than this. His tongue paused for a moment and I felt his hands rubbing my chest. When his hands found my nipples he gave them a small pinch and began massaging. Again, I moaned.

"Ahhn…" He seemed pleased because he continued his activity with his tongue. He began rubbing harder and harder, making me moan a few more times. My head swam, and I wanted more. I had a painful ache between my legs now.

He broke the kiss, and I felt empty. He stood up, taking me by the hand and pulling me up with him.

"Come on, its not right to do this out in the open." He said. I gave him a puzzled expression to ask, "Do what?". He saw my expression and merely smirked again, leading me around the other side of the school building. We reached a door, and he opened it slowly. Taking my hand, he guided me inside what looked like a shower room.

He still held my hand as he led me into one of the shower stalls. He looked at my face again and I smiled. His eyes were dancing more now than ever, and I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me. He smiled back at me and began to kiss me again. I opened my mouth right away this time and gladly let his tongue inside. This time, feeling slightly more confident, I caressed his tongue with mine and heard him make a purring sound. I blushed, knowing I was the reason he had made such a noise. He pushed me against the side of the stall, never leaving my mouth, and backed me up into the corner. He put a hand on one side of me, and moved the other down to my stomach. I sighed as he began rubbing my stomach up and down, moving lower each time.

"Ah…Lower…" I prompted him. I felt him smile between my lips and his hand dive into my pants.

"Uhnn!" I breathed, letting his lips go and grabbing his shoulders with my hands. I propped myself up on him as he moved lower and lower. Before I could blink my pants were undone, and he was pulling off my boxers.

"Sh-Should we…really?" I questioned, ever the killjoy. He paused for a moment, holding my hardened member in his hands.  
"Only if you want. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." He said, smiling warmly. I blushed, but smiled back. I nodded my head and he dropped to his knees. I placed my hands in his hair and began to play with it, strand by strand while he slowly massaged my member. I sighed, and my breathing grew ragged the faster he went. He stopped massaging and I felt a stab of disappointment, until I felt his mouth overtake me. My back arched automatically and I grabbed his hair, bucking unconditionally. Reaching up, he held my hips against the wall as he moved lower and lower. I moaned as I felt his hot mouth swallowing me slowly.

I looked down, it was only half-way in and it didn't seem like there was anymore room. Suddenly, he began going down more…and more…and more! I was amazed, then felt a new sensation. He was swallowing me, literally swallowing me! He began to move out then slam me back into him and I began to feel lightheaded. I closed my eyes, reveling in the good feeling that swept over me.

"Ahhn…That…feels so…soooo gooood……" I drug out the last two words, feeling him move up then swallow me again. He quickened his pace and I felt my stomach turn and my balls get tight.

"Wh-Wait…not so fast…I'm going to-" I didn't get to finish as I shot my seed down his throat. He pulled me out of his mouth and I watched it run down his lips and chin. Reaching out with his tongue, he licked it off his lips and smiled.

"You taste sweet." he said. I blushed. He stood up and pulled off my shirt. He undressed, throwing our clothes outside and turned on the shower. He was gorgeous. His skin wasn't very tan, but still much, much tanner than mine. His chest was more toned, and his legs looked more powerful. His member, fully erect, was long, and looked very thick. I stared at it, as he began to wash off my, now flaccid, member.

Looking up at him I felt the strongest urge to hug him. Leaning in I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed him in. He smelt so neat and clean, and so familiar now. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he pulled me into a deep embrace. I felt his hardened member stabbing my stomach and blushed a little. What a selfish lover I was! I had completely forgotten that he was just as aroused as me.

"You're poking me…" I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah…sorry…" I heard him say. Blushing a little I looked up at him grinning. Taking him in my hand I began to pump as best as I could and saw his face relax some as he sighed. Soon I had a rhythm going and was pumping him almost as well as he had done me.

"Hnnn…" I heard him moan. Feeling a sense of pride I looked up at him smiling. I was finally pleasuring him, but it wasn't enough. My eyes wondered from his member to his balls. Reaching out with my other hand I began to play with them slowly and carefully. I saw him throw his head back and sigh more. I felt slightly more confident so I lowered myself, and licked the tip of his member to test his reaction. I felt his legs twitch a little and assumed that meant he liked it. I slowly licked him from bottom to top then pushed all of him in my mouth. Almost gagging I decided that I would need more practice with this. I got in one quick suck before I felt him shoot in my mouth. He tasted sort of salty, but not in a bad way. Wanting more I began to suck on him harder, not wanting to lose any of his juice. When I was sure I had gotten it all I pulled away, looking up at him and smiling and licking my lips. Standing up I leaned toward him. I wanted more. I didn't want this to be over. I had tasted something great, and I didn't want it to stop.

"Same time tomorrow…" I whispered in his ear. I saw his eyes widen and a blush creep across his cheeks. But he just smirked at me and nodded. Leaning toward me, we shared one last, loving kiss before we had to go.

End Notes There, Yuki's POV :D I'm hoping this way was easier to understand than before. Haru's POV is next. Personally, I like that one better XD; Read, review if you want! See you guys next fanfic! -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


	2. The Ox

Quick Notes Fruits Basket is **not **mine. But I'm sure you knew that…Part two! Same story as Part one, only this one is from Haru's POV. I always liked this one better than Yuki's. As I said before, this is a re-post of my Mystery Story. The first post was INCREDIBLY hard to read/understand…So I'm hoping this ones better. Forgive the errors and typos. Enjoy! -love-

Today was boring. Nothing exciting ever happens, and I have to go out of my way not to be hugged by girls. What's the fun of going to a school with girls when I can't get near them? I stretched out and began looking at the clouds. I wonder what normal kids do for fun? Whatever it is, I can't do it. Sometimes I wish I was born under some other family…but then, I think to myself of how my life would turn out if I never met him.

His pale skin gets me every time, and his girlish face, and hair really turn me on. I try think of him in gym shorts, the ones that show off his perfect legs, graceful and long. Better stop that…before I go to far. I feel eyes on me and I turn in time to stare into his deep violet ones. My breath gets caught in my throat and I almost choke. He turns around quick and I'm left staring at the back of his head. I hear giggling and notice his usual stalkers lurking around the corner. One gets enough guts to talk to him and I hear them calling him Prince. I smile and when I hear his embarrassed, "Fine." I smile wider until I finally laugh outright. I see him go rigid and feel sad for laughing. I get up and walk over to him, plopping down beside him. As usual, I reach up and attach myself to his shirt, even though I know he doesn't like it. I expect to hear the usual sighs and get the annoying stares, so I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel him reach up and caress my hand.

He's soft. Much softer than he looks. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. Again, I expect him to push it off and give me this annoying lecture. And again, I'm surprised when I feel his head plop down on top of mine. He lets out a deep sigh. But not his annoyed sigh, his sad sigh. I lift my head up and stare at him. He stares back, his eyes have gone cold again. I hate when they're like that. Ever since she's been living with them, his eyes have been lit and more excited. Seeing them cold again, like when he was a child, makes my heart ache.

I loosen my grip on his shirt, thinking that maybe I'm the problem. I see him blink then he smiles at me. I smile back, thankful that it wasn't me. His mouth is happy, but I can still see something in his eyes telling me that there's a problem. He's let me touch him more than usual today so I chance it and lean closer, touching his forehead with mine.

"Alright?" I ask. I don't want to make it too obvious I'm worried about him, that'll just make him worse. He gives me a nod and I smile again in relief. Feeling bolder, and since he didn't look as freaked out as he did earlier, I grab his shirt with my other hand and pull him to me. I think about kissing him, but think better of it and lay on his shoulder by his neck instead.

He gulps, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he's probably blushing like hell. But, and this is important, he still hasn't pushed me off.

"Don't be so nervous." I tell him, hoping it'll comfort him. Feeling particularly brave at this point, I snuggle into his soft skin. He smells so good. I look up at his chin, it looks soft too, and so delicious. I reach out and give it a small kiss. I feel him shiver, but other than that, nothing. I hear him licking his lips and, heartfelt, I lean up to look into his eyes. No cold stare, no glares, no "get-off-me-right-now-looks". His eyes are sparkly and his lips looks so inviting.

"I'll have to test this first…" I think to myself. Leaning in, I give him another small kiss on the lips. He didn't fight, so I sit up and look at him for permission. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes are still shining so I take that to mean yes. I lean down and wrap my lips around his. No tongue, I don't want to freak him out. My stomach flops and my head spins. Eventually though, I have to come up for air. So, reluctantly, I break my wonderful kiss.

He stares at me, his eyes haze over, but not cold like before. They look dreamy now, like he's walking on cloud nine. I quietly congratulate myself on making him feel this way, and decide to test this out some more. I lean in again and he comes to meet me halfway. I sit in surprise as his lips are wrapped around mine, then snap back to reality. I open my mouth and, using my tongue, prompt him to do the same. I explore every inch of his mouth, finding his tongue hiding in the corner behind his bottom teeth.

"This is his first kiss." I think to myself. Feeling more aroused than ever, I prod his tongue until I've coaxed it out and then begin to play with it. My tongue, being longer than his, is easily the most powerful, so I use it, dipping down his throat and back up to caress his. He moans in my mouth and I feel a stirring in my pants. I have to make him do that again. I move my hands up behind his head and make my tongue dip, spin, turn, touch, and any other thing I can think of to make him moan for me again. I get a number of sighs, but no moans. I reach down to his chest and begin to tease his nipples inside his shirt.

"Ahhn…" There it is. That's what I was working for. I continue to tease his nipples until he moans again, and once more. I break the kiss and get up, pulling him up with me.

"Come on, its not right to do this out in the open." I see his puzzled expression, and smile. Taking his hand, I lead him around until we reach the door to the lockerooms and showers. I open it, and lead him inside.

I studied it for a place to be alone with him. I noticed one of the stalls and move to it quickly. Turning, I stare into his eyes to see if they still held his sparkle. It was there all right, and it gleamed more than ever now. His eyes looked hungry, and he was staring right back at me, smiling. I smiled back, then moved in for another kiss. No prodding this time, he was ready for me with open mouth. I stuck my tongue inside and began massaging again.

I felt his tongue twitch, then begin to rub circles around mine. I let out a moan that sounded animalistic, as he continued to rub my tongue with his. I moved closer, feeling his hard-on through his pants I decided to remedy that for him. Never leaving those lips of his, I managed to get him into a corner.

"Start slow." I thought to myself. "Don't scare him…" I propped one arm on the wall beside him, and the other I moved to his stomach. Slowly I traced it. He wasn't very toned or muscular, but he had the cutest thin stomach, and it was so soft. I began going up and down, gaining some courage and going lower and lower each time.

"Ah…Lower…" I heard him coo. I almost lost it right there. Without a second thought I stuck my hands in his pants and latched onto him.

"Uhnn!" He breathed. His lips left mine and he grabbed onto my shoulders for support. I took that to mean he liked what I was doing to him. He hadn't seen anything yet. I moved lower and began undoing his pants with one hand and slowly pumping him with the other. By the time I had his pants off, he was practically moaning my name! But, when I got to work on the boxers, I heard,

"Sh-Should we…really?" I had his boxers off and was holding his blush pink, hardened member in my hands when he said it.

"Killjoy…" Was my first thought, then I remembered that this **was **his first time.

"Only if you want. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." I said, giving him my most sincere smile. I would stop if he didn't want it. He blushed a little, but smiled back at me and nodded. That was my cue. I fell to my knees and began slowly pumping him again. I felt his fingers playing with my hair and prayed I had remembered to wash it that morning. I began pumping faster and faster, his breaths moving short and quick in time with my movements. I moved my hand lower and lower to make enough room for my mouth. Finally, I stopped. He straightened so I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"I'll fix that." I thought. I quickly took him in my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue up and down his gorgeous member. His back arched, pushing him further into my mouth. He yanked my hair and began trying to pump himself into me. Reaching up, I held him in place so I wouldn't gag. I rolled my tongue over him again, and began taking in a little more of him. I heard him moan and felt my ignored member twitch.

Now was my chance to use my ace in the hole. Slowly, I sucked him in as far as he could go, and since his member was more long than thick I only got about half in. I relaxed my throat and began to take more of him, swallowing what was already in my mouth. I breathed out my nose, and kept my jaw relaxed. I heard him sighing and moaning, and by now I'm sure he knew what I was doing. Before long, I had all of him in my mouth. I slowly pulled out a little, then moved back in. This I did for a while, until I had started my rhythm. Before long I was pulling back and pounding him back into me. I wondered if he knew he was fucking my throat?

"Ahhn…That…feels so…soooo gooood……" he moaned. I felt myself grow harder, if that's possible, and quickened my pace. I felt him tense up and I knew what was coming. As if to justify my suspicions he moaned,

"Wh-Wait…not so fast…I'm going to-" That's as far as he got before I felt his essence slide down my throat. He tasted so good. I could swallow him all day. I pulled him out, and felt his seed running down my mouth. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me, his face was red and he was glistening with sweat. I licked the remaining cum off my lips and smiled at him.

"You taste sweet." I told him. He blushed. He had cum all over his stomach and his now limp member. I stood up and took off his remaining clothes. Slowly, I took mine off also, then threw them outside the stall.

I turned on the water and looked him over. He was very gorgeous. He was pale, not sick pale, but white. His hair and eyes made him look like a woman, but one look between his legs would tell you he was a guy. I noticed him staring at my member. It got me hot the way he just gazed at it. I took a handful of water and begin washing off his limp member. It twitched some at my touch.

"Very responsive." I thought. It was long and slender. Not as thick as mine, but longer.

His eyes looked back up at me, and he leaned in quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist. Caught off guard, I stood there for a moment. Then, throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me.  
"You're poking me…" I heard him say in a soft voice. He laughed a little.

"Yeah…sorry…" I said. It wasn't really my fault he was so damn cute! He looked up at me and gave me a grin before taking me in his hands. I let out a sigh. It felt so good to be touched after just sitting there aching for so long! Awkwardly at first, he began to pump my member. Soon he picked up on a rhythm and moved faster and more forcefully.

"Hnnn…" I moaned. He gave me a sexy smile and I could tell he was proud of getting the hang of this. His long fingers caressed every part of my member. Reaching down he began to stroke my balls with one hand while continuing to pump with the other. I tilted my head back and began to sigh happily. Closing my eyes I let the feelings wash over me. Soon, I felt something wet caressing the tip of my member. I looked down in time to see him lick from bottom to top then swallow me whole. With all the pumping and his hot, wet mouth, it was more than I could handle. I gritted my teeth and growled a little as I shot my seed down his throat. Feeling him sucking me dry, I was sure it was the greatest thing I've ever felt. He pulled me out of his mouth and grinned up at me licking his lips. He stood up and leaned into me smiling. Standing on his toes a little, he whispered "Same time tomorrow…" in my ear. I blushed and my eyes widened in surprise. I had created a monster! I smirked and nodded kissing him deeply.

End Notes I always liked Haru's POV more. His had so many neat little details and such…anyway…Let me know what you guys think :D

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
